King Kong (2005) in Sonic Style
King Kong is a 2005 epic adventure film and remake of the 1933 film of the same name. Directed, co-written and produced by Peter Jackson, this film stars with Amy Rose as Ann Darrow, Tails as Carl Denham, Sonic the Hedgehog as Jack Driscoll and more. Set in 1932–1933 New York City and the nightmarish Skull Island, the film tells the story of an overly ambitious filmmaker who coerces his cast and hired ship crew to travel to mysterious Skull Island where they encounter King Kong, a legendary black hedgehog. Captured, he's displayed in New York City with tragic results. It won Academy Awards for Best Sound Editing, Best Sound Mixing and Best Visual Effects. Plot In the spring of 1933, at the height of the Great Depression in New York City, Ann Darrow (Amy) has lost her job as a vaudeville actress, but is hired by troubled filmmaker Carl Denham (Tails) to act in his new film. Ann signs on when she learns her favorite playwright, Jack Driscoll (Sonic) is the screenwriter. As their tramp steamer SS Venture sails to the remote and mysterious Skull Island, Ann and Jack fall in love. Captain Englehorn begins having second thoughts about the voyage, prompted by crew speculation of trouble ahead. Deep in the southern seas, the Venture receives a radio message from its owners informing Englehorn about an arrest warrant for Carl and instructing him to divert to Rangoon. Despite his attempt to comply, the ship is lost in fog and runs aground on rocks encircling Skull Island. Carl and his crew explore the island to film and are attacked by vicious natives. The sound technician and one of the sailors are killed. Then, Ann screams as she was captured and a roar beyond the wall responds. The matriarch of the tribe vows to sacrifice her to "Kong" (Shadow), a black hedgehog. Englehorn and his crew break up the attack and return to the ship. They lighten their load to float off the rocks and carry out repairs, but Jack discovers Ann has been kidnapped. On the island, Ann is hung from a drawbridge on the side of the wall. The crew returns armed, but is too late as Kong takes Ann into the jungle. Ann wins Kong over with juggling and dancing and begins to grasp Kong's intelligence and capacity for emotion. Englehorn organizes a rescue party led by first mate Hayes. The rescue party is caught up in a pack of Venatosaurus saevidicus (dromaeosaur descendants, related to Velociraptors) hunting a herd of Brontosaurus baxteri (massive, plant-eating sauropods) and the cameraman is killed along with three sailors. The rest of the rescue party come across a swamp where Bruce Baxter and two others leave the group. While making their way across a giant fallen log, Kong attacks the rescue party. Hayes is killed and the rest of the crew are shaken off the log into a ravine, and Carl's camera is destroyed. Kong returns to Ann and rescues her from three Vastatosaurus rex, descendants of Tyrannosaurus rex, then takes her to his mountain lair. Englehorn, Baxter and the rest of the crew save the last three members of the rescue party from a pit of giant insects and as Jack continues searching for Ann, Carl decides to capture Kong. Jack goes to Kong's lair, inadvertently waking him. As Kong fights a swarm of flying Terapusmordax, bat-like rodents, Ann and Jack escape. They arrive at the village wall with the angry Kong following them and Ann becomes distraught by what Carl plans to do. Kong bursts through the gate and struggles to get her back, killing several sailors in the process, but is knocked out by chloroform. In New York, in the early winter of 1933, Carl presents a chained Kong, the Eighth Wonder of the World on Broadway, starring Baxter and an imprisoned Kong. Ann has become an anonymous chorus girl. Camera flashes from photographers enrage Kong, who breaks free from his chrome-steel chains. Kong chases Jack in a taxi across town and knocks him out by stopping his taxi and flipping it, then encounters Ann again. Kong and Ann share a moment on a frozen pond in Central Park until the army attacks. Kong climbs with Ann onto the dome of the Empire State Building, where he fights off a flight of six Curtiss Falcon fighter planes, downing three. Kong is hit by several bursts of gunfire and gazes at Ann for the last time before dying and falling from the building. Ann is greeted by Jack as reporters gather around Kong's corpse. Carl takes a last look and says, "It wasn't the airplanes. It was Beauty killed the Beast." Cast Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy Rose as Ann Darrow, a struggling vaudeville actress who is desperate for work. Carl first meets her when she tries to steal an apple from a fruit stand. Further into the voyage, she falls in love with Jack and forms a special relationship with Kong|link=Amy Rose Sonic smiled.jpg|Sonic as Jack Driscoll, a scriptwriter who falls in love with Ann. He unwittingly becomes part of the voyage when, while delivering a script to Denham, he is delayed before he can get off of the Venture.|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Miles_"Tails"_Prower_3.jpg|Tails as Carl Denham, a film director who obtained the map to Skull Island. Due to his debts, Carl starts to lose his moral compass and obsesses over his film|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Shadow the Hedgehog.jpeg|Shadow as King Kong|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Captain Englehorn, the German captain of the Venture who shows a dislike for Denham|link=Knuckles the Echidna Christopher_Thorndyke.jpg|Chris as Jimmy, a boy who was found on the Venture, wild and abandoned. He is a kleptomaniac and views Hayes as a father figure|link=Christopher Thorndyke Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Ben Hayes, Hayes, Englehorn's first mate and a mentor to Jimmy who leads Ann's rescue mission because of his army training and combat experience gained during World War I. He was killed after Kong throws him against a rock wall during the log scene|link=Nelson Thorndyke Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Bruce Baxter, an actor who specialises in adventure films. He abandons Ann's rescue mission but brings Englehorn to rescue the search party from the insect pit and is given credit for rescuing Ann during the Broadway display of Kong|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Herb, Herb, Denham's loyal cameraman. He is eaten by a Venatosaurus saevidicus|link=Silver the Hedgehog Espio_the_Chameleon_4.jpg|Espio as Lumpy, the ship's cook, barber and surgeon. He warns Denham about rumors he has heard about Skull Island and Kong. He joins the search for Ann but is killed in the insect pit|link=Espio the Chameleon Mushu 2.jpg|Mushu as Preston, Denham's neurotic but honest personal assistant|link=Mushu Vector_the_Crocodile_4.jpg|Vector as Choy, Lumpy's best friend and a janitor on the Venture who falls to his death during the log scene|link=Vector the Crocodile Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy Bee as Mike, Denham's soundman for the journey. He is the first person to be killed when Skull Island's natives spear him.|link=Charmy Bee Balto.jpg|Balto as Manny, an elderly vaudevillian actor who befriends Ann Darrow at the film's beginning|link=Balto Boris.jpg|Boris as Harry, a struggling vaudevillian actor|link=Boris Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies